


Like Dovetails

by VictorKlee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Death, Hurt, M/M, Makeup, Mentions of Sex, No Smut, One Shot, Reaper76 - Freeform, Reconciliation, fluff?, poetic prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorKlee/pseuds/VictorKlee
Summary: "The shared breaths remind them of the life that still prevails."





	Like Dovetails

One touch and it's over. The distance, the doubt, the fear; the electricity that runs through their skin zaps them back into the moment. In the twilight of their room their fingers caress each other's skin as if afraid a heavier touch would bring them back to reality. The shared breaths remind them of the life that still prevails.

The morning is no different. Soft embraces and pecks hearten the both of them. But the moment someone speaks it all seems to vanish. 

It goes on for weeks, back and forth; trepidation and ecstasy. 

"I don't understand!" Jack yells in frustration, "why are you so mad?!"

"All you can think about is me dying!"

"I'm just scared!" 

"Well so am I! I'm the one who's supposedly dead!" 

Jack can see tears start to fill Gabe's eyes. It's the first time that he has seen him cry since they were in the enhancement program. 

Jack panics, "Babe, listen to my words. I promise you they are medicine. They come from my heart and they are something you can trust; though I know it doesn't look that way. I am so sorry. I love you and I don't want to lose you!" 

The two finish in an embrace, taking hold of each other as if to never let go. 

The connection they share is unlike any other. Despite their fighting they keep falling in love with each other and each time is harder than the last. Every time the feeling gets deeper, more complete, more bewitching. There isn't a thing Jack wouldn't had done to keep Gabe alive. They may had been angry but they didn't deserve this. And even now, after all the years, the hate, the death they still come together. And the more love he dishes out the more he has bursting inside of him.


End file.
